The Irony
by mistressmarionette
Summary: Sequel to Delicious. AerrowFinnJunko. Finn returns from Cyclonia, and gets the right kind of sympathy from the wrong person.


Sequel to…Delicious, I guess. Aerrow/Finn/Junko. Also, implied Ravess/Finn and…implied Dark Ace/Finn, I guess. In Aerrow's mind, anyway.Seriously, I NEED help with a title for this series. Make sure to read The Tiara Debate, Early In the Morning, Delicious, and Good before suggesting anything.

And I HEART reviews.

* * *

**The Irony**

Piper had hugged him.

(It was the weirdest thing, because usually slapping and hair-pulling was as far as Finn and Piper got when it came to physical contact.)

Aerrow had asked a million questions.

Stork has insisted on scanning him for bizarre infections.

Junko had saved him.

They were in Junko's room now, talking and laughing and doing what they always did.

It was hours and hours into the evening before Junko went, "Um…uh…I wanted to ask…"

Finn gulped. "It's _not_ a hickey, I swear."

Junko blinked. _"What?"_

Oh. Maybe Junko _hadn't_ noticed. "Forget about it. What were you…?"

"So what happened in there?" Junko said. "I mean, if you don't want to talk about it, it's cool, you just looked really…"

Finn paled. He had worked really hard to act casual. He'd said "like", "totally", and "hella" to the point that _he_ was almost sick of hearing himself. It was too late to tell him...and how would it look if he broke down with his story about Ravess'...mouth? Junko probably wouldn't even take it the right way.

"No way, man, I'm totally good. Getting out of there was way easy."

Junko frowned, and Finn felt his stomach tighten a little. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course, dude," Finn forced a smile. "I totally trust you."

Junko broke into a grin. "Good. Good. Hey, it's kinda late…"

"Yeah, yeah," Finn, stood up, brushing himself off. "Hey, thanks man. For not…getting in my face, you know? I really appreciate that."

"What? Oh, yeah. It's cool. But I'm right here, man, if you need me," Junko beamed at him. "Good night."

"Yeah. 'Night." Finn shut the door behind himself.

And sighed.

He couldn't believe Junko hadn't noticed the hickey. He couldn't believe Junko hadn't asked questions about it.

He couldn't believe Junko hadn't offered to give him a new one...

"Feeling all right?"

Finn's head snapped up, and he realized Aerrow was hidden somewhat in the shadows. He smirked."Yeah, I said. Like, a million times. I'm good."

Aerrow pressed his lips into a grim line. "I'm only asking---"

"Because you're worried. It's cool, I'm just…tired," Finn said. "It's late. Shouldn't you be in bed? Like, you wouldn't shut up about early morning training. I was totally looking forward to it."

Aerrow smirked. "Me too. Walk with me for a minute, though?"

Finn shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "Whatever you want, cap'n."

Finn didn't notice, but Aerrow's smirk twitched a little.

They paced through the halls before Aerrow finally said:

"So…it's a hickey, isn't it?"

Finn's jaw dropped. "Dude, I dunno _what_ you're talking about---"

"Right there," Aerrow brushed over the spot with two gentle fingers. "Mind telling me what happened?"

"Uh…" Finn chuckled weakly. "I got interrogated."

"Is there anything else like this?" Aerrow said seriously. "Did they…hit you? Or…or…hurt you…in any other…"

"No, no! Yuck, god, no," Finn stammered quickly. "She didn't get _that_ far, jeez."

Aerrow blinked. "She?"

"Yeah," Finn said. "It was Ravess. Didn't I tell you?"

"No, you didn't," Aerrow said. "Oh, god, I totally thought it was---I mean---"

"I didn't get gang-banged, if that's what you mean," Finn tried to joke, but a gang-bang didn't seem to be what Aerrow had been thinking of. So instead, Finn continued, "Look, for serious, though. Nothing else happened. Just that one little bite. I _swear_."

Aerrow stopped walking, and Finn paused alongside him. "Finn…I don't care if it was just one little bite. It still happened."

"And it's not gonna happen again. I'll be more careful," Finn assured him quickly.

Aerrow sighed. "Finn, it's not even that. I just…I don't want to see you hurt. You mean a lot to…this team."

Finn scoffed. "Dude, are you for real? You guys would be great without me. I'm just here for comic relief."

"No, you're an excellent marksman," Aerrow said firmly, turning to the blonde Knight. "And you've got drive, and spirit, and…and…you make me…laugh."

Finn edged back nervously, and bumped into the wall behind him. "Like I said. Comic relief."

"It's not just that," Aerrow insisted, stepping closer. Finn became vaguely aware that they were standing uncomfortably close. "Finn, you make everyone here…you make me really happy. I…I just don't know what I'd…we'd…what _I'd_ do without you. You're special."

Finn considered asking Aerrow to clarify the words "happy" and "special", but Aerrow was still talking. "I never want this to happen. Ever. Again."

Finn looked up into Aerrow's eyes and gulped. "Okay."

Aerrow seemed to snap back to reality. "Okay," He said, stepping back a little.

There was a rather awkward pause.

"I'm only saying it because…you know," Aerrow smiled crookedly.

"Yeah," Finn agreed quickly.

"I'm, uh, gonna go to bed," Aerrow jerked a thumb in the direction of his room. "You should probably do the same…"

"Will do, cap'n," Finn threw a mock salute, and held his grin until the other boy was out of sight. Then he sighed mournfully, and muttered:

"Why couldn't that have been _Junko?_"


End file.
